onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates; Kaido | occupation = Pirate; Captain | status = 1 | jva = }} 'Jack "the Drought" ' is a pirate member of Kaido's crew. He is the Yonko's right hand man and captain of the Mammoth. Appearance Jack has not been fully shown, however he wears some kind of metal jaw or helmet, bearing a slight resemblance to Morgan's or Jean Ango's. He also seems to have bloodshot eyes, a beak-like nose, and a thick, light-colored mane of hair. He has two piercings on his right ear. Personality Jack appears to be very headstrong and reckless, having decided to attack four Marine ships at once, which were carrying powerful Marines, to rescue Doflamingo. This showed confidence in his power. He is also rather sadistic, not being above torturing enemies in order to get what he wants. Jack has been shown to be horrendously violent and fearsome, as one of his subordinates worried how Jack would react once he learned about Caesar Clown's downfall. He threatened to destroy an entire city should he not get what he wanted, and made good on his word. Some people who have met him even describe these traits as insanity. Relationships Allies Kaido Jack is Kaido's crew member,being the latter's right-hand man. Donquixote Doflamingo Jack also appears to be allied with Doflamingo as he was seen planning to retrieve the former Shichibukai from the Marine convoy carrying him. Enemies Mink Tribe Jack was responsible for torturing several minks and destroying the Mokomo Dukedom. As such, he became hated and feared by the Mink Tribe, who have no intention of ever forgiving him. Abilities and Powers Being a pirate captain, Jack has authority over the members of his crew. He has eaten an Ancient-Zoan devil fruit allowing him to turn in a mammoth. Jack was capable of destroying an entire town of minks by himself. He was able to sink two of the four Marine battleships that were part of Doflamingo's convoy, but was no match for the entire fleet carrying Admrial Fujitora and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. History Punk Hazard Arc He was briefly mentioned being notified of Caesar Clown's capture from viewers of Caesar's broadcast of the Punk Hazard incident. Dressrosa Arc Seventeen days before Luffy and Law's arrival at Zou, Jack attacked a town in Mokomo Dukedom and left it in ruins. He tortured the locals, questioning them about the whereabouts of Raizo. In his first physical appearance, he was tailing the four Marine Ships that were escorting Donquixote Doflamingo to Impel Down. Despite warnings that powerful Marines were guarding him, Jack refused to leave and prepared to attack the Marine ships. Zou Arc After the attack on Doflamingo's Marine escort, it was reported that Jack succeeded in sinking two of the ships, but ultimately fell to the Marines. However, the news was unable to completely confirm his death. Major Battles *Jack vs. Mink Tribe *Jack vs. Doflamingo's Marine escort (not shown) References Site Navigation fr:Jack it:Jack Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Antagonists